1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a one-sheet test device and a test method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, after panels of a plurality of organic light emitting displays are formed on one substrate (hereinafter referred to as a “one-sheet substrate”), the panels are scribed to be separated into individual panels. Before the panels are cut or separated from the one-sheet substrate, diagnostics such as lighting by the panel unit, a test process, an aging process by the panel unit, or the like, are performed on the sheet structure. In the above-mentioned process, a signal is provided to the one-sheet substrate by using a common wire at the side of the one-sheet substrate in order to drive each panel.
However, as product development models are varied, the sizes and number of the panels formed on the one-sheet substrate vary. Since the known one-sheet test devices are designed to test one-sheet substrates having panels of limited sizes and number, when the sizes and number of the panels vary, it may be very difficult to test the one-sheet substrates. Further, solving the problem by modifying or redesigning the test device increases the manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.